Post Secret Compilation
by SillyLittle17
Summary: Just random post secrets staring Twilight characters. Most'll be sad.
1. Edward Cheats

Bella's POV

I gazed down at my wedding ring. We'd been together for ten years. Six long years of marriage. Six years of fights, making love and…him. My body tingled in anticipation to get home to my love. He makes me happy, complete. It's the little things that matter. Like the way he laughs when my jokes are cheesy, how he lets me drive my truck over the Audi he bought me and how he tells me that I'm the only one and that I'm beautiful. I love him so much.

I pulled into the driveway, rushing to get out and into his arms because I found out that I was pregnant this morning. With the test in hand and my purse in the other, I sprinted toward the door. It was unlocked so I walked right in. The beaming smile that was on my face faded as seconds passed. The living room was really messy. The coffee table was off center, the couch pillows were all over the floor and two empty mugs were laying there while the coffee was staining my carpet. I saw Edward's shirt draped over the bamboo plant in the corner. His belt was peeking out from being smushed into the cushions of the couch.

"This isn't happening. This can't happen. He's not-" I whispered but was cut off by the pitter-patter of feet and giggle-moaning.

Then, the screech of the table being moved brought me out of my daze. Skin slapping skin and the groans just made me madder. I was seeing red. How dare he cheat on me. I'm pregnant. I gave him ten years of my life. He was my everything. I dropped my purse and shook my head trying to figure out where the fuck I went wrong. I turned my body to the side as the sound passed me. There, I saw him pounding into some whore with her legs locked behind his back while she made those fake ass porn star moans. But, a sharp pang hit me because he never did any of that with me…he claimed that he was a "love-makin' man" and that he didn't want to hurt me. Pffffttt. Yeah right. I took off my wedding ring and my engagement ring and stomped into the kitchen.

"God, Tanya, I fuckin' love you so much!" The tears started pouring down my face and my whimpering sounds were the only other noise other than…_them_. I threw my rings and the stick at his back and he turned around to see me. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"Eddie, why'd you stop?" Her little bubblegum voice was pissing me off. She looked around him and saw me. Shock is how I can explain her face. I stood there as Edward finally assessed the situation and realized that this was not a dream and that he was fucked.

"Bella, I didn't mean to- She's not my- I don't want to loose you." He started to cry as he pulled away from his slut. His arms tried to encircle me but I pushed them away. I couldn't stand to be touched by him.

"What do you want me to do? I don't know what I did that was so wrong. I never even thought about cheating when Jacob made passes at me…how could you do this?" I left the kitchen to run upstairs with him following closely behind saying my name. I reached _his_ bedroom and started packing.

"Bella, baby, you can't just leave. I love you. Tanya meant nothing to me. She was just a fuck. That's it. I swear that there's no one else."

"Really, then why did you say that you love her? I think you do. It's obvious."

"No, I just said that I don't love her. I want you. It's you that I need." He got on his knees and pressed his head to my stomach. Eww…he was still naked. I had to get away from him.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me. How long? Was I ever in the next room while you fucked her?" He put his head down and stared at the floor. "You make me sick. Don't call me. Never touch me and I hate you." I grabbed my suitcase and went for the door. I vague heard him saying "I'm sorry, Bella." over and over. As I was leaving, I said, "Oh and I'm pregnant. Well, talk when I'm ready to. I want a divorce. You can keep your cars, the house, everything because I don't want it. I'm done." I walked out of the room and I heard chest-racking sobs.

I got in my truck and was ready for the four hour journey to his sister, Alice's house. I knew that she'd take me in. On my way there, I couldn't help but think about my future without Edward. I didn't see one. For now at least…oh well. I was thinking of everything that I could to forget him but it was impossible. He ruled a HUGE section of my life. How would I get on without him? My phone buzzed again for the eightieth time. I finally looked and saw 87 texts, 54 calls and 17 voicemails. Ugh, whatever. I already knew what they were going to say so I responded to his text messages for the last time.

Edward's POV

I never should have cheated. I want her back. If I could do it over I'd remain faithful. God, I love her so much. My phone buzzed with a text. It was from her and it crushed my world.

_Bella:_

_I secretly hope you're going to be miserable…but even more secretly, I hope you're going to be happy._

_She's never coming back._


	2. Unbeautiful

**I hope that everyone who reads this knows that the post secret is usually at the bottom of the story in italics right? Any way, moving on. :D**

* * *

><p>The first time I saw her, Emmett and I were walking through Central Park to meet up with Rosalie. She, Alice and Esme dragged us guys to New York for this fashion thing, but when I first saw Isabella, she was sitting on the park bench, with her head in her hands; her shoulders shaking. I stopped when a flurry of emotions just hit me. I felt anger, rage and the intense need to drain her dry. Her blood had the sweetest call to me. I wanted her. I wanted to know her. I heard the pitiful sobs from where I was standing and I nearly crumbled to my knees. Who could hurt someone so frail? I thought things, terrible things that could have happened to make her cry like that. That is, until the hand of Emmett blocked her from my view.<p>

"Earth to Edward? What're you pulling an Alice and spacing again?" He asked, laughing. I was going to tell him to fuck off…but then I realized how close I was to the crying girl on the bench. I was practically standing in front of her when her head popped up. Brunette hair which was once making a curtain, now nicely framed her heart-shaped face, however, said face was blotchy, red and streaked with tears. We must have stared at each other for hours rather than minutes. Her brown eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little. She had the look of awe. We got that look a lot because of our inhuman beauty. I wanted to say something…anything really, but I chickened out. I grabbed Emmett and ran from her. I needed to get away. I didn't want to hurt her. I would leave her alone.

*Later that night*

I stayed outside her window. I couldn't just leave her. Truth is, I didn't want to. I was listening to her rustle around with things in her bedroom. She'd come out once, but that was to stare at the kitchen and cry some more. I wanted so much to comfort her. But, how would I approach her? I didn't want to freak her out. "_Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Isabella Swan. I know everything about you and you know nothing about me. You're my singer and my mate oh and BTW, I'm a vampire." Yeah…no. That wouldn't go well. I would have to find a way. I'd invite her to a coffee date. Yeah, I'd start like that and then let the chips fall where they may. Oh, I couldn't wait to see her again. _

Then, I heard something topple, then a crash and a sudden crack. She broke a bone and surly I would have gone in and helped her, but I didn't want her to practically have a heart attack when she saw me. I waited to hear her scream or to pick whatever fell back up, but it never came. Nothing. Silence. Fearful that something horrible had happened, I busted the window and I ran into her room. I expected her to just be unconscious on the floor… which she wasn't. She was swinging. Back and forth. That is where my world dropped into space, reached the bottom and exploded. I dropped to my knees. My beloved, my mate, my Isabella, was hanging from the ceiling with her body unnaturally limp. I knew she was dying. Even if I went to save her, I could end up killing her instantly. I didn't have to hear her lack of heartbeat to know that. It was her neck that broke. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't, wouldn't! But, there she was. It was a sad and gruesome sight. There she swung with her arms and legs scarred with words like, "Stupid" and "Never enough", but the one I hated most was "Unbeautiful". It was carved on her stomach over and over. It made me sick. I…loved her. I wanted her to know.

I yanked the rope down and I carefully cradled her in my arms. I needed her to know.

"Isabella, I know that you probably can't hear this but I need to say it anyway. I love you. I didn't think that I'd ever find love but I did. I'm a vampire, Isabella. I contemplated on keeping my distance but that didn't work out like I planned. I never thought that I'd lose you like this especially after I just found you. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I can't live this life without you. I don't know if I'll see you again, but I hope that I do. I want- I wanted-," I took a deep breath, and with that, I laid her on her bed. I went into the kitchen and started the gas. I broke the fire alarms as I got paper all together and put wads of them around her small apartment. I dropped a match into a wastebasket by the little desk in the living room. It quickly ablaze. I smiled at the warmth. I thought of Isabella's warm body beneath mine. So hot. The kitchen spontaneously combusted and soon, pretty much the whole room was on fire. I heard the building alarm go off which I was thankful for.

I went back into Isabella's room. If I didn't know what happened and had I been human, I would have assumed that she was sleeping. She was stunning. The fire was licking up the paper balls I threw around the house so it could spread faster. I didn't want Alice and the others to intervene. This was my choice. I refused to live without Isabella. I laid down beside her and gently kissed her lips. My first kiss with the woman I love. Soon, the building began to fall. I didn't care that I was burning. I didn't hear the fire engines outside. All I could see was her pretty face as the flames caressed her cheeks. She still hadn't moved and neither had I. I relished in the warmth. I was ready to meet my fate. I saw things fading then coming into focus. I had to let her know one last thing because I had a feeling that this would be our last time together.

"Isabella, I never got the chance to tell you how beautiful you were." And I faintly heard her say, "Goodbye. I love you." Her eyes opened and she smiled. I never saw her again.

* * *

><p>Review and tell me what you think or...I'll have Edward set you on fire. ^_^<p> 


	3. Bella Lies

My hands shook as I was about to put my key in the door. Maybe Edward wasn't home. Maybe nobody was home. The lights were off as I walked in. I let out a breath. "I'm alone." I was making my way toward the stairs with a smile on my face thinking "Thank God, I hadn't been caught." I couldn't have been more wrong. I flipped on the light switch and began my trek up. When I reached the middle of the steps, cold, hard, hands wrapped around my shoulders. I screamed in fright. Then, me being me, I managed to trip myself and I was falling backward. Only, I wasn't. I expected my whole body to fall but I was simply held at an incline. His hands tightened as he buried his nose in my hair. He started smelling lower and lower. It was like he was trying to convince himself that it wasn't true.

"You…slut," I'd never heard Edward speak this way. His voice pained and angry. He'd never even said the word "damn" in front of me, "I should have expected this. I never should have let you go. Never again…HE FUCKING RUINED YOU! You were perfect." After he yelled at me, I was suddenly facing him. I couldn't speak. I was frozen. At this point, I really was afraid of him.

"Don't you have something to say for yourself? Hmmm? Nothing?" He asked. I didn't say a word. "That's right. You don't think that you did anything wrong, do you? I bet that you suspected that I would let it slide. That is where you are mistaken. I want you to get your things and leave. I don't want to see you, talk to you or even hear you in my house. Besides, you'll have Jacob all to yourself now. Such a shame. I had so much planned for the night but you had to go and ruin everything. I can't even stand to look at you. Well, congratulations Bella, you're single." WHAT? No no no no no no no! I couldn't lose him. I refused. He meant more to me than anything. We'll see how bad of an actress that I am….

"Edward…you don't understand. Just please. I'm sorry!" I started to cry as I sunk to my knees. Now, don't get me wrong. This wasn't a line. I meant no bullshit when I said this but I knew that I'd have to lie my way out of this.

"He…..came onto me. I tried to fight him off but he's so much stronger. Please don't leave me Edward. Please!" Wow. Someone give me a fucking Oscar. I chanced a look at him and he looked furious.

"He…touched…you…against your will?" His teeth gleamed in the moonlight. They were also scary when clenched.

"Yes." I whispered.

"He raped you? Tonight?"

I let some tears escape. I'm so going to Hell. "Yes." And he nodded.

"Bella, are you okay? Does anything hurt, feel broken, bruises?" His hands cupped my face as he pulled me up toward his face. It was now etched with worry, sadness and regret. I shook my head no.

"I'm so sorry. I should have….I don't know. I didn't know what to think. I was…unacceptable. Bella, I will never hurt you like that again. I promise it. Oh God, I'm sorry." I thought that vampires couldn't cry. It looked like Edward was going to defy that statement. We held each other on the stairs as he whispered apologies and I was screaming at myself in my head at what I did. I never should have said that. I should have….done something else. Well, there's nothing that I can do about it now. I didn't think that they'd kill him.

"I'm sorry, Jacob." I said as I put the bouquet of Hyacinth and White Tulips on his grave. I said he raped me. He didn't. I lied. I will never tell.


End file.
